


It's been a long day without you, my friend

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, ant-man post credit scene, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't believe his eyes when he finally finds Bucky . But he is stuck in a machine who seems to provocate to him excruciating pain .<br/>Steve tries to reassure him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a long day without you, my friend

_It’s been a long day_  
_Without you my friend_  
_And I’ll tell you all about it_  
_When I see you again_  
_We I’ve come a long way_  
_From where we began_  
_Oh, I’ll tell you all about it_  
_When I see you again_  
 

Sam had left them alone now. He had gone to call this mysterious person who was supposed to help them.

 Steve was still convinced that call Tony would have been the best solution, but perhaps his every belief was beginning to falter.

Not when there was Bucky in the game.

His pained face, that whispered " _help me_ ", had made him desist.

Now Steve Rogers was nervously walking around the room, undecided about what to do. Really, good move Steve.

For Captain America these situations should be on the agenda. But for Steve Rogers everything is not always according to plan when it comes to Bucky.

"Steve?" he heard the same voice, desperate and weak, calling him.

He couldn’t believe it. It had been so long since Bucky had called him by his name that Steve had seriously wanted to cry.

"Yes, it’s me" he said, kneeling beside him "I'm here"

"Steve?" repeated Bucky, now powerless.

"Yes, it'll be fine Buck" said Steve "Sam is calling his friend, I'll get you out of here"

"I'm so sorry, Steve," said Bucky, tired.

"Doesn’t matter Bucky" Steve said, "God, I can’t believe I’ve found you. But what did you do, did you want to take your arm away? "

"I ... I don’t remember," said Bucky confused.

"You know what?" Steve said, taking his stubbly cheek "doesn’t matter. Now you're here, I can help you "

"Wasn’t me the one who took care of you?" Asked Bucky.

"Yes, a long time ago" said Steve  "Let me return the favor"

"You were so small Steve" Bucky said, through clenched teeth, the pain unbearable "You had incredible strength, yet you were so small. What happened to you? I don’t remember that part "

"Don’t worry" said Steve "We will have so much time to talk"

Steve squeezed his free hand and sat down beside him. They waited together what seemed to both a unbearable time.

But it didn’t metter. They were together again, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who saw the after credits scene of Ant-Man: I'm sorry if I made you cry even more. I saw that scene a dozen times and I had to, I HAD to, write it.  
> For those who haven’t seen the scene: Go and see this video and then come back here. Don’t leave us alone in this pain.  
> The song is "See you again" by Wiz Kalifa, and makes all this even worse. I'm aware of it.  
> A hug and I hope to arrive alive to see civil war  
> jess


End file.
